fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo Da Vinci
This article is about Leonardo Da Vinci. For the 5 , see Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider). For the Arcade-exclusive 4 , see Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider) (Arcade). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Reduces their critical attack chance by 10% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Reduces their critical attack chance by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP damage by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Leonardo Da Vinci based his Servant appearance on his artwork, Mona Lisa. *She shares the exact same ATK and HP values at both maximum and minimum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tamamo no Mae, Merlin and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). *She also did not have a designated number (before 1st Anniversary) so even if the player has used her during the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits event, no entry of her would have been recorded in the player's Servant Compedium. *She also seems to be a combination of various currently existing SSR Servants. She has the exact same values HP and ATK values of Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), suggesting that the developers used the same template as Zhuge Liang. She also possesses various skills, such as Natural Born Genius (possessed by Nikola Tesla),Pioneer of the StarsGolden Rule (Body) (possessed by Medb), and Pioneer of the Stars (possessed by Francis Drake and Nikola Tesla). *She has connections with Atlas Academy, along with Sherlock Holmes, who appears in Camelot. *A hologram version of her will appear in Da Vinci's Workshop and Strengthening Section when you start the main story of Camelot. The hologram disappears after her supposed death but returns once she reunites with Chaldea. Her form in the shop goes back to normal after the completion of Camelot. center|330px *She disappears from her Workshop once players begin the Prologue for Cosmos in the Lostbelt, in order to follow the in-story development that all of Chaldea is under investigation, but reappears upon the Prologue's completion. She remains there until finally being replaced by Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider) during Lostbelt 1 . Images Saint Graphs= Davinci1.png|Stage 1 Davinci2.png|Stage 2 Davinci3.png|Stage 3 Davinci4.png|Stage 4 DaVinciAF.png|April Fool Davinciold1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Davinciold2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Davinciold3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= Davinciicon.png|Stage 1 DaVinciStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 DaVinciStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 DaVinciFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S127 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S127 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S127 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= DaVinciSprite1.png|Stage 1 DaVinciSprite2.png|Stage 2 DaVinciSprite3.png|Stage 3 S127 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S127 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S127 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo127.png|NP Logo Davinci_glasses.png|NP Pose (Stage 2) Davinci staff 1.png|Staff Davinci staff 2.png|Staff (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Da Vinci 1.png|Stage 1 Da_Vinci_sheet_2.png|Stage 2 Da_Vinci_3.png|Stage 3 Da Vinci NP 1.png|Stage 1 (Noble Phantasm) Da Vinci NP 2.png|Stage 2 (Noble Phantasm) Da Vinci NP 3.png|Stage 3 (Noble Phantasm) Da_Vinci_Hologram.png|Hologram (Story) Count_Masquerade.png|Count Masquerade (Summer Event Story) Mnēmosynē_Expression.png|Mnēmosynē (Lady Reines Case Files Story) |-| Craft Essences= Mona_lisa.png|Mona Lisa Schoolofchaldea.png|School of Chaldea WitchOfMoonlitNight.png|Witch of Moonlit Night 490.png|Baast-Nyan Model X (Valentine CE) DavinciFemaleVACE.png|Flawless Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE590.png|Chaldea Anniversary CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE622.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress: Leonardo Da Vinci CE671.png|Heroic Spirit Costume: Leonardo da Vinci CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE893.png|Fate/Grand Order Memories I CE1075.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Leonardo Da Vinci CE1104.png|Fate/Grand Order Memories II CE1111.png|Absolute Demonic Battlefront Babylonia |-| Command Codes= CC0039.png|Da Vinci-chan |-| Others= LeonardoDaVinciAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- DavinciIllust01.jpg|Official Art of Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack I Da Vinci 1st memorial.jpg|Illustration by Simosi Da Vinci Art.png|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Art Category:Chaldea Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Italian Servants